PC:The CursedOne (Temporary lvl 3)
Summary Fluff Description: The Cursed One is tall but more skinny than slim. Through sheer will power and relentless training he has grown accustomed to the crushing weight of his plated armour which makes his build look far more powerful than it really is. His nose is broken and his face covered with scars, though it is a deep red birthmark that dominates his features running from forehead to chin covering one entire half. His eyes are so dark they seem pupiless, looking into them is a most unnerving experience, comparable to staring into a black hole in space that sucks in the very light. Plagued by cruel spirits, at least in his head, the Cursed One usually talks about himself in plural, including his unwanted companions in his references to himself, as they have been part of him since birth. These spirits cause mischief and mayhem wherever the Cursed One sets foot. Disaster seems to follow the Cursed One though he now accepts it as a fact of life. Background: The Cursed One never received a name. His mother died hours after his birth due to a fatal hemorrhage. The midwife attending her said that she didn't speak a word during those too short hours, after she saw the horrible scarlet birth marks that disfigured his face, hands and arms, she also refused to hold him. It was the same day that Farmer Frank's milk soured mysteriously and a wild dog massacred Polly Baker's best egg laying hens. It was the same day that Roy Smith was kicked while shoeing a horse and Aaron Butcher discovered all of his meat was riddled with strange luminescent worms. A terrible wind howled through the village that same day destroying the Orchard's prize cherry trees and tearing the chapel bell tower down upon the statue of Margot Volffenstein, the town's proud founder. And that same fateful night the star appeared in the sky above the village. The villagers of Volfftain of course blamed this ill fated events upon the child, saying that surely it was a demon sent to meddle and harass them, a punishment brought upon them by his heathen mother's sinful lifestyle. Lord knows, no one even knew who the father was. After a town meeting it was decided that the child was a burden that noone in the town was prepared to suffer a moment longer. The child was sold for 12 silver pieces to a travelling knife salesman who left the town early the next day with two pints of sour milk donated by Farmer Frank. That next evening the star fell from the sky, obliterating Volfftain from the map and killing every townsperson within 3 miles of the impact site. The knife salesman, seeing the flash caused by the tremendous impact from his hilly vantage point, saw a great business opportunity and returned to the charred remains of the village to aquire as much metal from the fallen star as he could safely stack on his knife wagon. The unnamed child's cries of hunger grew strangely quiet as Jack Knife stacked the metal up next to his improvised crib, comforted by the eerie whisperings that entered his head. Jack the Knife grew ill and died months later after selling the metal for a tidy fortune in Watersdeep. The child was found wailing in the back of Jack's knife wagon out on the outskirts of town near the gypsy tents. He was sold for 30 gold pieces to the local assassin's guild. As soon as he learnt to talk he was sent to the streets to beg. His training in the art of death began at the age of 7. While not a complete incompetent, he was not gifted. This lead to many severe and cruel beatings at the hands of his masters, frustrated by his inability to progress. He never made friends. The other children he trained with were scared of him, his strange eyes, his magnetic presence that made the hair on their arms stand on end. They'd never heard him speak to anyone, but he was constantly whispering in a hushed tone to himself. The beatings finally ended after the boy received a particularly severe beating from one the the strictest and most feared masters, Ren Twofingers. Quite suddenly the boy turned to face his master, his eyes glowing with an intense radiant fire and screamed -Stop! All the boys who were witness to the event said that Twofingers left the room shaking, without saying a word. The next morning Twofingers was found dead in his bed, his heart had stopped. Every person who had witnessed the confrontation grew chronically ill and died within a week. The boy was sold to Harekk Hellfire, a tiefling of the Crimson Legion, a month later for the handsome sum of 1000 gold pieces. The Cursed One, that is what he had be called when sold, and Harekk thought that the description was a fitting one. He told the boy that he should wear the insults of others proudly and that the day would come when when he would find a name, or a name would find him. For the first time in his life he was offered acceptance, patientience, friendship and guidance. His innate powers, connected with mysterious, alien powers originating from the fallen star, were known to the brotherhood. The star was connected to Ulban the Messenger, who marked the child as a Key Piece, one who would play a hand in ensuring the continued existence of the Cosmos. These powers were slowly and carefully brought under control and nurtured. His training with sword and heavy armour instilled in him a strict discipline, a code to follow and use to focus his wandering mind. While his body was not strong, his desire to achieve his benevolent teachers' approval was such that he mastered the weight of his weapons through sheer force of will, which burned far brighter in the boy than most. Maros strengthened his arm, Apoli enlightened his mind. When then time came that his teachers became brothers and peers, the Cursed One set forth into the world in search of a name. Background: Arcane Refugee: +2 Arcana Hooks: The Cursed One has been sent forth to put his training to a test, strengthen his skills, and to craft a name for himself. He will accept any challenge that he considers worthy. Kicker: Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Senses and Reactions Health Class Base: Warlock 6 + Paladin 7.5 Per Level: Warlock 2.5 + Paladin 3 Surges per Day 11 (Warlock 3 + Paladin 5 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment -1) Plate Armor: -1 Movement Racial Features Human Bonus At Will Power: Dire Radiance Bonus Skill: Thievery Bonus Feat: Hybrid Talent: Paladin Armor Proficiency Human Defense Bonuses: +1 racial bonus to Fortitude, Reflexes and Will Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, choice of one other: Primordial Class Features Hybrid Warlock +1 Reflex Warlock's Curse (Hybrid) Warlock's Implements: Rods and Wands Eldritch Pact (Hybrid): Star Pact Hybrid Paladin +1 Fortitude Divine Challenge (Hybrid) Paladin's Implements: Holy Symbol Feats Hybrid Talent: Paladin's Armor Proficiency Bonus Feat - You gain proficiency with leather armor, hide armor, chainmail, scale armor, plate armor, light shields, and heavy shields. Weapon Proficiency: Fullblade level Arcane Implement Proficiency: Heavy Blades Skills and Languages Languages Common, Primordial Powers Powers Known At-Will - 1st Level Eldritch Strike (Warlock) Ardent Strike (Paladin) Human Bonus At Will Power: Dire Radiance (Warlock) Encounter - 1st Level Valorous Smite (Paladin) 3rd level Otherwind Stride (Warlock) Daily - 1st Level Crown of Stars (Warlock) 2nd level -Utility Bless Weapon (Paladin) Theme - Utility Blade of Crimson (Iaijutsu: Samurai) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure Level 1 *Fullblade of Defense +1 (lvl 4 magic item) received here:http://enworld.org/showthread.php?p=5758401#post5758401 *Time Gold: Level 2 *Time Gold: Total Time Gold available: XP Promoted to level 3 for the duration of current adventure: Proposed by DM CrimsonFlameWielder here (post 190): http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-4th-edition/315184-catastrophe-13.html Level 1 * Level 2 * Level 3 * Initial XP debt: -2250 *561 xp received here: http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-4th-edition/315184-catastrophe-16.html * Current XP debt: -1689 Changes Lvl 2: Gain Events Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from BenBrown *Crown of Stars: Put the attack bonus for Charisma vs. Will attack in the sustain part. *Divine Challenge: **Add Radiant Keyword **Add actual amount of damage *Iaijutsu: **Technically not legal until the middle of next week (Dragon Article was from 10/31). Can't officially approve until then. *I've also made a few formatting changes and minor corrections, mostly for my own benefit. Approved pending Theme becoming legal. *Theme is now legal, so Approved --WEContact 03:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 The skills table on the Math Section is wrong for all your Charisma based skills as you've entered -4 for the ability modifier instead of 4. Once the update is made, I can approve. MeepoLives 23:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Approved MeepoLives 23:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Status Approved for Level 1 by WEContact and MeepoLives.